1. Field of the industrial utilization of this invention
This invention relates to the travel control system and device and the mobile robot in the mobile robot system applied in the field of factory automation.
2. Technical field
With the recent development of factory automation, various kinds of mobile robots applied in this field were developed and put into practice. In this mobile robot system, the control station directs the destination and an operation to be preformed at the destination to each mobile robot by radio or by wire. The mobile robot which received the direction from the control station travels automatically to the directed position, executes directed operations there upon arrival, and waits for the next direction when the operation is completed.
Since the mobile robot of this kind travels by searching the possible routes and deciding for itself, the more mobile robots in operation, the more difficult the decision of the route to be followed for operators or for other robots.
Therefore, the manner by which collision between automatically travelling robots can be prevented poses a great problem.